


"Playing" in the Kitchen

by NaughtyMsM (LadyGrayse)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrayse/pseuds/NaughtyMsM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things to do in a kitchen with the one you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Playing" in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> In keeping with my new policy of not naming-names, you can imagine anyone you wish as the male character in this one (although I very much had someone in mind when I wrote it & none of the three I usually base my works on). Hope you enjoy it!

You met at the diner, as always. Asked him what he'd have to eat.

 

“Something simple, prepared in my kitchen at home.” came his reply. He really only came to the diner to talk and drink coffee.

 

“Care to join me?” he asked, a slight smile on his face, mischief dancing in those pale blue eyes.

 

“Sure!” you reply, thrilled to be asked. He liked his privacy, so be invited to share a meal at his home was a rare thing, not to be wasted.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

His house sat well off the road, in a natural setting, surrounded by trees.

 

Very modern-looking, it suited him, all glass, concrete, and steel. Very masculine, like the man himself. You usually didn't care for those houses - the ones that resembled nothing so much as stacked blocks, but this one suited him and the landscape in which it sat.

 

The interior looked like something out of “Architectural Digest.” White walls, white trim, modern Danish furniture. Underneath your feet ran warm blonde wood floors, except in the kitchen, where tile and stainless steel covered almost every surface. The bottom floor had an open floor plan - the spaces defined mostly by what furniture was where. There was a steel and glass stairway along the back wall, leading up to his loft bedroom, which overlooked the bottom floor. The only room which wasn't really open to the rest was his bathroom.

 

You rode with him out to the house in his old pickup and had shucked your shoes off outside the front door. Now you sat at the bar that divided the kitchen space from the rest of the downstairs, enjoying grilled fish and salad. There was an easy, warm friendship between the pair of you.

 

You were both artists at heart. You ran a small gallery in the town and had met him when you were looking for someone to come play music at an opening. He was quiet and soft-spoken but you discovered that not only was he a talented musician, but an excellent painter as well.

 

He had pulled off his tee shirt in the course of preparing lunch and now padded around his home in jeans and bare feet. He had been at his stereo when you had climbed the stairs to his bathroom. Now you heard the strands of soft jazz playing over the speakers.

 

Peering over the railing at the foot of his bedroom space, you spotted him back in the kitchen, cleaning up after lunch. You smiled softly to yourself as you watched him for a few brief moments before settling yourself on the foot of his bed to remove your socks.

 

You don't really remember when you became more than friends, not that it mattered. One day you had been laughing and talking together, the next you woke up with him beside you in your bed. It seemed like you had been together forever.

 

He finally glanced up at you, where you stood now, removing your clothing. He smiled that same ghost of a smile (for him, the equivalent of a grin) and picked up a remote from the kitchen counter. Pressing the button, he lowered and closed the blinds to the outside world then placed the remote back on the counter and removed his jeans.

 

Walking silently back down the stairs nude now, you watched as he filled up a pitcher with warm water from the tap and placed it on the counter.

 

Motioning to you, he spoke quietly, “Come, love.”

 

You went to stand in front of him, your back to him, and bent over, resting your arms on the stainless steel counter.

 

He placed one hand on the small of your back, reassurance from him that he meant no harm. Picking up the pitcher of warm water, he began to slowly pour it across your hips, the hand that had been on your back following the gentle flow of the water. It was a ritual - his ritual - a way of soothing away tension. Plus, he knew how the feel of that single stream of water turned you on, coursing as it was down between the cheeks of your derriere and across your clit.

 

The pitcher empty now, he placed it back on the counter and picked up a soft cloth laying there. This he used to gently dry you off.

 

You felt gentle kisses on your spine now, as he bent back over you, his hands caressing your sides before sliding down to pull your legs more open for him. Then that same soft hand came back to rest on your back as he quietly pushed into you. Once fully seated, he stilled, allowing you to adjust. A slight nod of your head let him know it was okay for him to move.

 

He thrust slowly and gently at first, only twice, before stopping himself, now deep inside you.

 

You let out a small, breathy moan at the sensation of fullness. Seconds later and you felt both those gentle but strong hands come to rest on your hips, helping you to hold steady.

 

Another slight nod from you and he began to thrust again. Slowly at first but increasing in rhythm as you held onto the counter, your head bent, forehead resting on the cool stainless steel. Feeling your control falter, you arched your back, moaning out his name as your body rippled in ecstasy. Even he couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his lips a few moments later when he, too, came.

 

Blissful now, he laid his head on your back, that golden mane of hair fanning out and tickling your sides.

 

Once you both regained control of your breathing, he pulled out. As you unbent and turned toward him, he gathered you up in his strong arms and ever-so-carefully, carried you up the stairs and put you gently down in bed. Stretching out beside you, he pulled the down comforter up over you both and showered your lips with gentle kisses.

 

Warm and safe in his arms, you closed your eyes together and slept.

 


End file.
